


Blade

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: The Blade of Marmora [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Blaytz catches up with the handsome Galra servant after dinner.





	Blade

"Hey beautiful! I'm no photographer but I can picture you and me together." Blaytz said when he finally caught up to the mysteriously handsome galra servant after the whole commit crashing into Zarkon's planet fiasco. The servant's blush was barely visable in the hallway's pink lighting but Blaytz felt a rush of satisfaction when he noticed it grace his cheeks. 

"I thought Zarkon banned you from fraternising with us servants." he replied.

Blaytz rolled his eyes is response. 

"Don't worry about it! I flirt with his servants all the time." As soon as the sentence left his mouth he cringed at his own words. "Not that I'm a player or anything!" he added quickly. 

A small smirk graced the galra's lips as he walked towards him until he was barely a centimetre away causing the blue paladin to sweat. 

"Really?" the galra said  " Becuase that's not what I've heard." 

Blaytz smiled nervously 'Well I'm screwed' he thought. 

However to his surprise instead of storming off or slapping him like he'd received from countless other guys he leaned in and whispered into his ear. 

"Lucky for you I love games." 

Speechless Blaytz watched as the man sauntered away until a thought snapped him out of his trance. 

"Wait!" he called after the galra's retreating form. "What's your name?" 

Slowly he turned around and smiled at the paladin. 

"Marmora"   
 


End file.
